My Dishonored Pony: Revenge is Magic
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Twilight has been given the oppertunity to be Princess Celestia's Bodyguard but when Twilight is framed for Celestia's and Luna's murder, she seeks out the pony that killed her while taking out some other targets along the way with the help of her friends or so Twilight thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Twilight the Bodyguard**

Six Months Ago

Twilight Sparkle, faithful student to Princess Celestia for many years and finally after four years in Ponyville, she is called to Canterlot for unknown reasons. Twilight gladly went but was ordered to leave her friends behind. She got her things packed and left immediately for Canterlot. A chariot met her by the train station. Twilight ran over and hopped in ready to go. She felt bad that she had only left a note for her friends but she couldn't bring them along. As she got closer to Canterlot, the more relaxed she became. The wind blew through her mane and the air fresh and helped to clear her thoughts. When she landed, she found herself in front of the castle doors. Twilight knocked on the door and a guard opened it up. "Princess Celestia wanted to see me." Twilight was let through.

Princess Luna then came up to her. "Twilight, follow me and it's good to see you." Luna led Twilight into the throne room where Princess Celestia sits waiting.

Luna left the two in the big room. "Twilight, I need something of you."

"Yes Princess Celestia, what is it?" Twilight couldn't wait to hear what her teacher had for her to do but nothing prepared her for what she is about to hear.

"Twilight, you've been a very faithful student to me for many years now. You have improved in your studies in an incredible way. I wish to keep you as my student; however that isn't something that I can afford." Twilight started becoming worried now. The Princess wouldn't really tell Twilight that she isn't allowed to study with her anymore, would she. "Twilight, though I have many good guards, good won't do. I need you as my personal body guard. Your magic is far beyond anypony else's, other then my sister and I of course. I would dare say that you and Cadance are on equal ground with your magical abilities if not a bit more powerful then Cadance. Twilight, will you be my body guard?" Princess Celestia looked directly into Twilight's eyes.

Twilight stood shocked, completely flabbergasted at the thought of being her teachers body guard. She could only say one thing. "Of course Princess Celestia, it would be an honor to serve you in such a way." Twilight bowed respectfully.

"Wonderful, glad to have you here Twilight. I do need you to do one thing however, I want you to go and take care of a small something for me." Princess Celestia went over and grabbed a note for her. "This will let you travel quickly to the places of which I have assigned you to go to. Show this to anypony that drives a chariot and they will take you where I wish you to go. What I want from you is to know where this plague has come from."

"Plague Princess?" Twilight hadn't heard of any plague. It must have just started which Twilight could only assume Celestia's reason for making her a body guard now. What she couldn't figure out is why send her body guard to take care of this. Isn't she supposed to be guarding the Princess, not running errands for her?

"Yes Twilight, a plague has started, luckily in poor area's of Equestria and not here or Ponyville. At least not yet, it is critical that this plague be taken care of as soon as possible which is why I want you to go. I believe you're the only one able to take care of this. Your abilities make sure of that, something that my guards are unable to do." Celestia looked out the window looking into the distance. "The plague hasn't spread to far yet and so I'm sure that you can take care of it before it does."

Twilight couldn't help but be overjoyed in Celestia's confidence in her. "I will take care of this right away." Twilight started to leave when Celestia stopped her.

"Twilight, you remember my daughter." Twilight had completely forgotten about Princess Celestia's daughter. She had gotten married a few years ago.

"Of course I do princess. Where is your husband by the way and shouldn't I be calling you Queen Celestia?" Twilight realized.

"That is not imperative Twilight but if you must know I will tell you. He went to check on this plague himself, the next thing I know, he is gone. Now to my point Twilight, once you get back, I want you to protect my daughter if not myself. Since I have lost my husband, chances are that there will be no more heirs to the kingdom and Luna can't rule on her own. My daughter is like me in the way that she can raise the sun and must be your priority. Promise me that my daughter will come before me. If I were to die." Celestia didn't finish her sentence but stared at Twilight with harsh yet pleading eyes.

Twilight was sure that she could do this but that didn't keep doubt from entering her mind. She shook her head to clear it and then gave her response. "Of course, your daughter will be my priority above all others." Twilight couldn't be sure that she had made the right choice by promising that but she did and now she is stuck with it.

"Good, now go and take care of this plague. I do not however expect you to get rid of the plague but to inform me of what the cause is, what pony if anypony brought this, and possibly slow it down. I fear that this plague will be more then I have bargained for. Also I realize the irony in asking you to take care of my daughter as a first priority but this is crucial. My daughter will be well hidden until your return." Twilight nodded and then Celestia's daughter came in.

"Liane, what are you doing here?" Celestia asked a little annoyed by her daughters' disobedience but quickly let it go.

"I wanted to say hi to Twilight." Liane said with a large smile. "Twilight, will you play a game with me before you go?" Twilight looked to Celestia and received a nod so long as they stayed in the building. "Yay. Let's play hide and seek. You hide, I'll seek." With that said and Twilight hid up high. After a few minutes went by and Liane gave up. "You win, I give up."

"Good, now go to your room Liane." Liane nodded and then left in a hurry while saying bye to Twilight.

"I'll return soon, so long." Twilight quickly left the building; a chariot waits for her.

"Good luck Twilight." Celestia went back to the window and stared out it as Twilight rode off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dishonored**

**Present Time**

Twilight had been working hard on her task; she had acquired a sword and gun. It was something Celestia wanted her to have. She killed a few rats here and there when able to take the time but had yet to find out how and who started this. Twilight had then received a letter and when she opened it up, it simply said to return to Canterlot. There had been no formalities or anything else on the note. Twilight figured that it must be urgent and immediately made her way back to Canterlot.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Applejack and the others had been frustrated with Twilight for some time however there irritation quickly dissolved when they heard about Twilights upgrade in status. "I really miss Twilight. I wonder why the princess didn't want us to know. I know we've wondered this for a while now but it's still odd to me." Pinkie said acting less like herself as have the others as of lately.

"Pinkie, would you stop bringing that up. Everypony is tired of hearing it." Rainbow Dash cleared some clouds away and then noticed a figure in the distance. "Who" Rainbow Dash then felt a sharp pain in her neck and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity screamed while everypony ran over to her. A dart then hit each of them in the neck, they all fell unconscious.

A Changeling then came over with a wicked smile on its face and then copied Rainbow Dash. Over an unconscious Rainbow Dash stands a copy of her. "Lights out for each of you." The copy then pulled out a dagger and slashed Rainbow Dash in side causing a big gash while the other changelings came over and did the same to the others. Each pony was then thrown into the nearby water.

Twilight arrived near Canterlot in a few hours. "We're almost there Twilight but what I don't understand is why you, the princesses' bodyguard, would be sent away for so long. What good does that do anyone?" One of the Pegasus said as they landed in front of the gates.

"That is between the Queen and I." Twilight stepped off the chariot and then walked toward the gates when Liane came up to her.

"Twilight, you're back." Liane smiled and gave Twilight a big hug. "Will you play a game of hide and seek with me real fast?" Liane smiled widely.

Twilight would have loved to but she knew now isn't the time. "I'm sorry Liane, your mother wanted me here quickly and so I'm here." Liane frowned sadly which got to Twilight. "I suppose after my meeting with her, we can play a few games if she allows." Liane perked up at hearing that.

"Thanks Twilight, I can't wait for your meeting to be over with." Liane ran ahead a bit. "Come on Twilight, let me take you to mother." Twilight nodded and followed Liane. Twilight assumed Celestia must be somewhere other then the usual. She followed Liane up a hill and then turned a corner. The two continued up the path until they came to another turn which led to stairs. There hadn't been a single pony other then guards on the way there. Liane ran up and pointed up some more steps. "Mother is up there."

"Thank you Liane." Twilight walked up the steps a, something she learned to hate after the Crystal Empire fiasco. As she reached the top of the stairs a stallion had just finished talking with Celestia. He walked by, said hello, welcomed her back, and then left without another word. Twilight simply nodded and then continued on her way. "Queen Celestia."

Celestia turned around and smiled. "Please, Twilight, call me princess but no time to talk about that." Celestia looked out into the distance knowing of the distraught areas. "Twilight, the plague has grown exceptionally fast." A rat came by and she stomped her hoof down killing the dirty thing. "I need you to stay here for some time. I want you to see what you can do about keeping the plague out of Canterlot. I feel lucky that it hasn't gotten here as of yet. Most places have been overrun by the rodents. Only Ponyville, the Crystal Empire and here are safe now." Luna then came down next to Twilight. "Welcome back sister."

"Things are getting worse as the days go; most ponies in Manehatten are diseased. Only a few in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction have been diseased and dealt with. There are places without the plague but they are also cut off from the rest of Equestria. Baltimare, Filly Delphia and other places have completely boarded themselves up. Nopony in, nopony out. Rats are killed on site, I was only allowed in because of who I am. I fear that they won't be safe forever however." Luna completed her report and then looked over to Twilight as to ask if she knew anything else. Twilight simply shook her head.

"I'll figure out what's wrong and then take care of it, I promise you that." Twilight said with determination written all over her face.

"No Twilight, do not promise something like that. I" Just then a figure appeared a few feet away with a sword and ran toward Celestia. Twilight was quick and pulled out her gun and fired on the figure.

Below, Liane heard the gunshot and ran up the stairs to find Twilight fighting with a few other masked figures. "Mother!" Liane yelled.

Celestia heard her daughters' voice and turned once the masked ponies were gone. Liane ran into her mothers hooves. "I'm alright dear, thanks to Twilight."

"I won't let anything happen to her Liane." Just then Twilight got picked up off the ground. "Run!" Twilight screamed as King Sombra appeared next to Celestia, caught her by surprise and then stabbed her through the chest. Liane ran over to Luna but then Luna got stabbed through the back as she made her way over to fight Sombra. Twilight tried multiple times to get free but was unable to. "Liane!" Twilight screamed as Liane was carried off. Twilight was then dropped to the ground. Quickly she stood up and ran over to Celestia.

"Twilight, go get my daughter back." Celestia then died in Twilights hooves. Twilight looked to Luna who died instantly. Some guards came up the stairs and saw Twilight and her bloody hooves. On each side of Twilight lay Luna and Celestia.

"You killed the Princess's. Where is Princess Liane, what have you done with her traitor?" The guards asked pointing their swords and guns at Twilight. Twilight tried to answer but had been knocked out. Twilight woke up dazed to see two blurry figures talking. "This is your last chance traitor, admit what you did and you may be spared." Twilight didn't say anything figuring it wouldn't help. "Fine, take her to prison for right now." Twilight was then knocked out again.

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Canterlot Prison**

When Twilight woke, she found herself behind bars or at least it appeared so. She soon heard a voice talking to her, telling her to eat. She couldn't tell who it is but she doesn't really care. Twilight shook her head and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She started smelling bread and followed her nose toward the smell. The pony spoke up again saying that a friend gave it to her or something like that. Her ears are ringing a little and the voice is inaudible. Twilight picked up the bread after the guard had left and ate it hungrily; she then noticed a key and a note below it. The note simply said that she has friends waiting for her outside by the river. For a second it seemed wrong to leave but then she had been framed for the murder of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She knew she had to leave and picked up the key. She had noticed that she has an anti-magic collar on keeping her from using magic and so she had to pick it up with her hoof. She opened the door quietly and then noticed a sword on a nearby table. She went over and grabbed the sword and slowly walked over to the nearby gate. Guards are talking.

"What are we going to do with the traitor?" The guard furthest from the gate asked.

"Our job is to guard her and make sure she stays in that cell." Another guard asked who Twilight seemed to recognize. The two talked for a little more and then turned around.

Twilight took this chance and grabbed the guard closest to the gate and choked him until he fell unconscious. She picked him up and put him in a dark corner. She peaked around the corner and noticed the guard now closest to her coming toward her. She backed up and heard the guard mumble something. It was chopped up so Twilight couldn't hear a thing of what the guard had said. Slowly she peaked around the corner again as the other guard came over. "Where did he go this time?"

"I don't know; he is probably getting another drink. He is so irresponsible." Twilight relaxed at hearing this and then saw both guards turn their backs to her. One started walking away while the other stood watch. He turned his head toward Twilight, stared for a second and then turned his head back toward the entrance. Twilight took this chance and then knocked the guard out. With only one guard left, not looking in her direction, she quietly made her way toward the last guard and knocked him out as well.

"Somehow I don't think it'll continue to be this easy." Twilight said quietly and then walked up to the entrance. She peaked out into the open but didn't see anyone. "It's a good thing I know my way around here. Thanks to Princess Celestia." She knows where she is now, the courtyard; it being one of many courtyards in the prison. Twilight slowly made her way toward the closed gate and tried to open it up. "Crap, locked." Twilight turned and went toward the open doorway across from her and looked inside. Stairs lead downward into a rather small room. She recognized it as communications. Twilight looked down the stairway and found nopony there much to her relief. She made her way down when a voice was heard grumbling.

"I always have to be the one to talk to the warren." The guard grumbled making his way into the room and saw a bit of black mane. The guard pulled out his sword ready for an escapee or intruder. He walked over to the staircase and before he knew it, his body lay limp on the ground.

Twilight saw the guard coming and knew that she wasn't going to be able to make her way out of this one by just knocking him out. 'I'm sorry.' Twilight whispered to herself as the guard came around the corner. Quickly, Twilight forced herself up and stabbed the guard through the neck. Twilight backed up shaking a bit at what she had just done. She couldn't help but feel guilty; she had just killed an innocent guard that was only doing his duty. She began to wonder if she really belonged here in prison. "No, I was the one wrongfully accused. I'm innocent." Twilight reasoned with herself and then picked up the guard and put him in a dark corner not that it did much good as there is a blood trail leading to the body. Twilight then noticed a key fall off the guard. She picked it up and went over to the alert system and cut the wire just in case. Of course she had to use her sword to do it and as a result it shocked her not having disabled it correctly.

Twilight left the area and went toward the gate and opened it up. She slowly made her way down another set of stairs and looked back and forth in the training area. Four guards are patrolling the area. "Good thing I know the prison." Twilight looked up above her and found the steam pipes above her. "How do I get up there now?" Twilight went down a bit further and hid behind a pillar. A little to the right she noticed a few boxes she could get on but it is easily seen by the guards. A little further down from the boxes, are some rather large trashcans, one next to the other. 'Well hidden and tall enough for me to get up on the pipes.' Twilight looked behind the pillar and noticed that she had a split second to move out when the four guards all had their backs turned for a few seconds. "That should be long enough for me to get behind the boxes." Twilight waited and then made her move over to the boxes. He heard a guard speak and cursed herself.

"Hey, I just saw something." One of the guards said alerting the others.

"I see things all the time dude, the things are called rats." One of the guards said.

"I don't know, it looked far bigger then a rat." The guard started making his way over to the boxes. He reached the boxes and was about to look behind them when another guard tapped his shoulder.

"It's time to switch places, go on break." The new guard said.

Twilight noticed the sounds of the two walking away from the boxes and she was able to relax. After a few moments, Twilight was able to make it over to the trashcans and climbed up on top and then jumped onto the pipes. However it made enough noise getting up that some guards noticed. Two guards came over and then noticed a bunch of rats come out from behind the trashcans. Twilight slowly made her way over to the front entrance of the area and hopped down off the pipes. "I really need to get better at this sneaking stuff." Twilight whispered and then took in a deep relieving breath. After relaxing, she made her way further in the doorway.

Two guards are walking back and forth horizontal to her position. Some stairs are to her right and pillars at the end of each side. She ran over to the first pillar and hid. Twilight looked behind her and the guards continued to pace. Luckily the room is big but unfortunately she didn't have enough time to just knock them out. There are always eyes on the walkway after going up the stairs. The only chance she had is going in between the two guards and killing the one and then knocking out the other. Once the two were far enough apart and not facing her, Twilight snuck up on the one and stabbed him in the neck, keeping his mouth covered while doing so. She then ran over and knocked out the other before he could turn around. She ran over to the gate in front of her and tried to open it but it happened to be locked. She turned around and went through the door up the stairs. Twilight is in a small room with a key hanging on the wall. She ran over and grabbed the key. "Just a little further." Twilight encouraged herself as she moved on forward. She opened up the gate and stepped out into a larger area with a giant door opened up by a switch.

Twilight moved out slowly and only saw one guard. She moved along the wall and grabbed a nearby bottle. She threw it at the wall up the stairs and across from the guard. The guard walked over to the broken bottle and looked at the bottle for a second and then looked around. "Who's there?"

Twilight watched as the guard moved back to his spot after about ten seconds of looking around. Twilight took this time and ran up the stairs and knocked him out before he could turn around. She went up to the switch and flipped it. The door opened slowly and for just a second got stuck. "Great." Twilight walked up to the door just as it swung opened and slammed making a rather large noise. Coming from the sides are guards. Twilight jumped up and over the railing and into the water which swept her away. Water splashed into her face making it hard to breathe. It soon calmed down however and it acted like a water slide as it twist and turned. At the end Twilight was spit out of the tunnel and she went flying downward about fifteen feet into the water below. She landed with a splash and sunk about ten feet or so before coming back up for air. She took in a deep breath, wiped the water off her face, and then made her way to shore exhausted.

"Welcome back Twilight, let's get going." A Purple and Green dragon said.

Twilight looked up and smiled. "Spike, it's you."

"The one and only Twilight, now let's get back to Ponyville, you're not going to like what you see." Spike frowned helping Twilight onto the boat. "By the way Twilight, these belong to you." Spike set a box next to Twilight who opened it up. Inside the box is her sword and gun.

**Hours Earlier**

Rainbow Dash woke up but eyes kept closed and found herself soaking wet. She didn't need her eyes open to know that. Once she managed to open her eyes, she looked around. In front of her is Sweet Apple Acres. Flim and Flam are walking around talking to guards. 'Applejack can't be happy about that.' Rainbow thought assuming the two have taken over. Rainbow Dash tried to stand but found it difficult at first. She looked to her side and saw a big slash on her side. 'That's just buckin fantastic.' Rainbow winced as she tried to stand again but carefully this time. She stood up after a few moments and found she has wobbly knees. She slowly made her way forward and over to the nearest buildings.

This she soon realized to be a bad idea as guards saw her and began shooting at her. Rainbow spread her wings painfully and tried to fly away. It started off ok but the pain in her side became more then she could handle. She soon landed and began to run as fast as she could. The pain unbearable but she didn't have a choice. Rainbow then felt a rip on her side and felt something wet begin to run down. She didn't have time to stop and look though. Rainbow ran until she came to a wall. Rainbow looked around and then turned right as a bullet hit her tail.

She then collapsed onto the ground and noticed a few ponies run past her. Gun fire could be heard and then she fell unconscious.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. I know that in dishonored Corvo found his stuff while getting out of the prison but I wanted to do something different. I figure that since Spike is Twilight's assistant that he should give it to her personally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Outsider**

Rainbow Dash awoke after an hour or so. Her side patched up the best as could be expected. In front of her stand two ponies, Thunderlane and Soarin. "What's going on and where am I?"

"You're safe and sound Rainbow Dash, you're lucky that we found you." Soarin smiled. "What happened to you anyway?" Soarin asked.

Rainbow thought for a moment but couldn't remember anything before she woke up on the side of Ponyville. "I'm not sure, what's been going on?"

Thunderlane spoke this time. "Flim and Flam have taken over Sweet Apple Acres and separated Ponyville into sections. Cloudsdale, is well, that is to say, in ruins no thanks to Gilda. There are only a few parts that remain. Twilight escaped prison as well after being framed for killing both our princesses." With that said, Rainbow cut him off.

"Here is what we do then." Just then Spitfire came in and stopped her.

"I'm in charge here, you're just a pony who needs help and so we're offering it." Rainbow then stopped Spitfire.

"Are you an Element of Harmony, no I don't think so. I'm taking over now." Rainbow winced from pain but kept her gaze on Spitfire. "When Twilight comes by, tell her I'm looking for her. I assume she'll be hidden from the world, her identity I'll assume to be important. With that said she'll probably be in a mask and some kind of covering. Soarin, make sure Spitfire doesn't do something she'll regret." Rainbow stared at Spitfire with harsh eyes. "I will personally assist in helping Twilight. Spitfire, you're now should I say, my wingpony when and only when I ask for you. From here on in I'm in charge, no ands ifs or buts about it, have I made myself clear Spity?" Rainbow grabbed onto Spitfire glaring daggers at her. Spitfire nodded and Rainbow let go. "Good. Now show me where Spitfire was staying." With that said and Thunderlane lead Rainbow Dash to her new quarters.

The ride to Ponyville was spent with Spike talking mostly. Twilight being exhausted, gladly let him talk. "Twilight, Ponyville has been to say, cut off by water. Towns and so on have started becoming flooded, which for Ponyville worked out great with the exception of the towns ponies having no real places to go. It also allowed the Flim Flam brothers to take control of Sweet Apple Acres but that is for another time. Right now Rainbow Dash has left, nopony knows where she has ended up." Spike stopped talking as they reached Ponyville. Twilight looked on in awe seeing a wall built up around Ponyville. Spike took them up to the dock and stood up. "Welcome home Twilight, Applejack wants to see you." Spike started to walk away but then stopped. "For the record Twilight, each of them have lost their luster if you will. I've also been doing a lot of studying. Applejack is at Sugarcube Corner." Spike then went to what is left of the Library.

Twilight looked around and noticed a wall cutting Ponyville off from Sweet Apple Acres. To add to it all, the ground is drenched and almost swamp like. She looked in the direction of the Golden Oaks Library, her jaw dropped. Half the library had been destroyed and cut by the wall. The only thing giving it support is the wall and how that was even able to be pulled off, Twilight had no idea. Twilights books had been neatly shelved but only because Spike had been there to clean up.

She looked away from her old home and regrettably looked around some more. Homes had been destroyed partially and fully in some cases. A few buildings looked good from the outside but without seeing the insides of them, she couldn't be sure they're safe. Trees are in some of the buildings, it is like a ghost town. Twilight couldn't look anymore and headed to Pinkies home, Sugarcube Corner. As she walked, she kept her head down refusing to look at the buildings. Once she arrived, Twilight was welcomed in by Pinkie who acted very unlike herself. "What happened here, why is everything gone?" Twilight asked immediately.

"Twilight, go up to Pinkies room. That is where you'll be for the time being." Applejack turned away and then went back to her work. Twilight seeing this just raised an eyebrow. Being too tired to argue, she walked upstairs and into Pinkies old room. She lay down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Twilight woke up and rubbed her eyes. Not really thinking, she instantly went to the door, opened it, and walked out. For only a second, she became a bit dizzy. When she came back to her senses, Twilight noticed wherever she is, is broken up and blue everywhere. She walked up some stairs until she came to a cliff. That's when a figure appeared. "Zecora?"

"Yes and no. I have her body, personality but not her thoughts. Simply, I am complex and I'm neither good nor evil. I'm known as the Outsider, and I give you a gift." Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Use this gift in any way you wish but let me train you in the first part of my gift. Focus on the area you wish to be and let yourself go there." That was all the figure said before she disappeared.

"How is that in any form training?" Twilight questioned and then focused. Twilight knew where she wanted to go from here, to the other side of course. It's not like she really needed to be told how to teleport anyway, she has done it millions of times before. Soon she found herself moving to the spot that she had wanted but it was odd, she teleported further then ever before. "That was a rush, it didn't even really feel like teleporting. That felt more like moving at super speed." Twilight shrugged off her thoughts and continued along the path. After a few of the super jumps or whatever they're called, Twilight wasn't sure, she had been stopped once again by the outsider.

"The heart, it will lead you toward runes and bone charms, they will assist you in your journey but use them wisely." The outsider then disappeared once again.

A heart appeared in front of her which she found herself levitating. It started pounding and a square appeared below her but in front of her as well. Twilight put the heart away and ran forward. Soon she found herself seeing ponies that are unrecognizable to her. All of them are frozen in time as far as she could tell. Eventually she found a frozen Liane and a note off to the side. Not thinking anything of the note, she continued on. After what she could only assume to be a few minutes, she reached a purple glowing area. It is like an alter of some kind. She went over and picked up the item and again the outsider appeared. "You have more then just what you have now, these runes increase your power. You may however need more then one. Use these powers as desired, amuse me." With that said and she disappeared.

Twilight woke up surprisingly calm and then felt a small sting near her rear. Twilight turned her head around and on her flank is a weird symbol above her cutie mark. It is the weirdest of symbols, the only thing that looked like anything was the thing in the middle. It is possibly a sword. Twilight put on her armor and picked up her things. In front of her are three weird items. "Bone charms I suppose?" Twilight went over and picked up the three items, read what they do, and then put them on her. "I don't know why I would want to eat white rats or any rats for that matter." Twilight shivered at the thought. She walked downstairs and found Applejack waiting.

"Good morning Twilight, It's good to see you awake we have things that need to be done." Applejack took a sip of some cider.

"What are you talking about Applejack?" Twilight said a bit irritably. "Also, can you get the anti-magic ring off me?" Applejack shook her head.

"There's no need to, now everypony here knows that you're innocent Twilight. You want your honor back and you'll have to prove it. We have a way to do just that." Applejack took another sip. "We need you to take out Gilda, she is a part of this whole mess. First thing you'll need though is a way to hide yourself. You don't want ponies knowing it's you. Go see Iron Will, he'll get you set up and then come back and talk." Applejack sent Twilight away.

Twilight walked out of the building and then ran into Iron Will. She followed the Minotaur to a building. Iron Will has a fire going and then he pulled out a mask from the looks of it and put it in a bucket of water. Steam rose from the bucket as the water inside cooled off the mask. Iron Will pulled out the now cool mask and had Twilight try it on. In no mood to argue, did as she was told and tried it on but it didn't fit comfortably. Iron Will took the mask back and worked a little bit more on it, trying to get it to fit Twilight comfortably. Finally Twilight was able to put it on easily but it's still uncomfortable. Iron Will took it and put some padding in it and handed it back to Twilight. She put it on and nodded. "Good, now go and if there is anything that you need, let me know. I can make things for you."

"So you can get me bullets for my gun then?" Iron Will nodded and then asked for five bits for twenty bullets. This shocked Twilight. "You've got to be kidding me, Equestria goes south and you want money. Screw it, I'll just make due without your help." Iron Will shrugged not really caring.

Twilight gave a hard nod and then went back to Sugarcube Corner. "Good, now that you have the things you need, Spike is waiting for you at the boat. You'll be heading to Dodge City. Good luck and remember, take out Gilda."

Twilight wasn't sure what to say but if all this would help her get her good name back, she wasn't bound to argue. Twilight started toward the boat and then she noticed Cadance. "Twilight, I need you to rescue Shining Armor. He believes he is working on the right side of the law if you will, at least he did. Now he wants out but he can't just leave or they will kill him. Please help him get out of this."

Twilight nodded. "My brother was right, we save his rump way to often. It really is embarrassing." Twilight then went over to the docks and stepped in the boat.

"Ready to go Twilight?" She nodded and off they went.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.** **I know it took a while but I've been super busy, sorry.**


End file.
